


end up with you

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, may not be continued who knows lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: kyungsoo meets his soulmate, who just so happens to be engaged.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in case its confusing  
> soulmates have tattoos on their wrist of a specific symbol that matches a necklace their other half wears and is given to them at birth.  
> symbols used are exo's power symbols from mama mv

Kyungsoo looks at the ink on his wrist, watching as it turns red around the edges worriedly. It’s been doing it a lot lately, which isn’t something he quite enjoys. He much prefers his soulmate being _happy_ , because when they’re sad or upset his poor wrist looks red and irritated due to his lighter complexion.

“Maybe they’re starting school too,” Sehun suggests with a shrug, fiddling with his necklace out of habit.

The little triangle throbs painfully before he can reply, making him wince as he moves to rub at it in hopes it will relieve some of the pain. He knows it’s not really a solution but considering he’s gone eighteen years without ever meeting his soulmate, there’s nothing more he can do.

“It’s been like this for over a _month_ ,” he mutters, having lost sleep over it countless times looking through internet searches and forums on pain relief for the marking or even trying to find the person, because apparently, they’re _miserable_ and _he_ is the one that has to suffer.

“I dunno, can we hurry up though? I don’t want to be stuck sitting in the front,” Sehun comments quietly but with a hint of urgency, making him roll his eyes and grab his back from the chair next to him.

“You still raise your hand anyways,” he mutters dryly, shaking his head and flicking the younger male on the arm.

“Only enough that I won’t get called on when I don’t know the answer,” Sehun argues, making him roll his eyes yet again.

Kyungsoo follows after the taller male, not knowing _why_ he agreed to a nine-a.m. course when he could be sleeping in. Most of his courses for his major start at _normal_ times, but he still has to get the prerequisites out of the way and Intro to English Literature is one of them. Sehun is double majoring, so his schedule is packed. As his best friend, Kyungsoo agreed to take at least two classes with him, and he got stuck in this one.

Sighing he tugs his sleeve over his wrist, trying to keep it covered to avoid questions if any new people they meet are nosey enough. His necklace is hanging underneath his green hoodie, hidden from view so people won’t ask about that either. He hates making small talk about it.

Statistically only about 58% of the world meets their soulmate, so the odds are sort of in their favor, but it’s still not a guarantee. Kyungsoo’s parents aren’t soulmates but they love one another and never seem like they’re missing out on something. He knows regardless if he ever meets the person whose necklace matches his tattoo, he can be happy.

But, his soulmate currently _isn’t_ happy, which is becoming a real bother. He doesn’t know how many times he’s been minding his own business only for his wrist to start throbbing painfully and his tattoo to start turning red with irritation. It’s getting annoying and he wants to find them at this point if only to tell them to quit doing _whatever_ it is making them so _miserable_.

He makes sure to turn his phone to silent as they near the classroom, pocketing it before looking up and almost running into Sehun who is standing in the doorway while someone talks to him. He frowns, peering around his tall friend to see the TA, yet another tall guy, handing him the syllabus and telling him to sit anywhere.

He watches as Sehun goes to the right side of the classroom, finding a seat somewhere in the middle and then putting his bag on the chair next to him. He awkwardly looks at the TA, eyeing him because he doesn’t look that much older than him to be in that sort of position. He tunes the male out though when he moves to grab the syllabus and sees the sleeves to his turtle neck are pushed up.

There on his wrist is an all too familiar shape, because he sees it every day when he puts his necklace on. He stares, not being able to pull his eyes away until he hears the taller male clear his throat loudly. He flinches, looking up, but not before seeing the obvious _engagement_ ring on the TA’s finger. The taller male gives him a weird look that has him immediately looking away, ignoring the uncomfortable tightness in his chest.

“Sorry,” he mutters, snatching the paper and rushing back to Sehun, ignoring the stack of papers the man drops as he starts rubbing his wrist.

 


	2. lucky strikes

Kyungsoo sits nervously inside of Jongin’s office, tugging on his sleeves despite it being too hot to even be wearing his hoodie. He wasn’t exactly expecting for Professor Jung to call him out after class and ask him to stay behind to go over his latest test with the TA. Kim Jongin, or just Jongin, he tells the class but Kyungsoo doesn’t really want to be on a first name basis with his TA who happens to be his soulmate, who is currently engaged and getting married in the fall.

“Can I speak with Dr. Jung instead about this?” he questions, trying not to pass out with how sweaty he feels in his sweater.

He’s done his best at ignoring the taller male, even going as far as to have Sehun move to sit in front of him so he’s hidden from his view. He does his best to make himself invisible in class. The less time he has to spend with Kim Jongin the better, even if his heart says otherwise. Jongin is _engaged_ , there’s no point in trying to change that and ruin someone’s life he doesn’t even know. He’s not that cruel.

“Well, I’m the one that grades all assignments for his undergrads,” Jongin starts off, a confused pout on his lips that just irritates him for no reason other than its _cute_.

“I’m uncomfortable,” he states plainly, interrupting wherever he was going with his sentence.

He immediately looks away and at the book shelf instead, not really wanting to see what kind of look Jongin is sporting. He just tugs on his sleeves even more, clenching his jaw when his tattoo starts throbbing again.

“Do you not like me?” Jongin questions, laughing a bit like it’s absurd, which only irritates him again, because even his _laugh_ is cute.

“Not really,” he replies bluntly, looking back at the other male and watching as his smile drops into a confused frown. He goes back to staring at the bookshelf when he starts feeling bad, actually starting to feel uncomfortable the more Jongin just stares at him.

“Well that’s a first,” Jongin mumbles pathetically, letting out a sigh and handing over his test, where a big fat failing grade is written at the top.

Honestly, he should be thankful Jongin didn’t hand it to him during class, because Sehun would feel bad about not being able to help him study since he had an organic chemistry lab he was dying over. It has him not even wanting to grab it, wondering what the refund policy is this early into the semester. It’s the first test and he’s already failed it, he might as well just drop the class entirely.

He must stare for a bit too long at the paper because Jongin clears his throat, making him look up.

“If it helps Jung is pretty particular about what he wants,” Jongin says quietly, shrugging a bit and giving him a reassuring smile that makes his stomach feel weird again. “But, I guess if you really want to discuss it with him you can leave,” he says after a while, offering him another smile before looking around his desk.

“I’m probably just going to drop the course, so it doesn’t matter,” he comments, taking the paper and moving to put it in his backpack.

“It’s not that bad of a grade that you can’t make it up within the semester,” Jongin protests, giving him a confused look before he starts frowning at him. “You could always get tutoring,” he adds on.

“I can’t afford that,” he stresses, because he really can’t. He’s here only because his dad works in the biology department at the university and his tuition is free. He really doesn’t want to bug his dad about tutoring on top of everything else he has going on.

“I could help you, unless you really don’t like me,” Jongin replies easily, making his fingers twitch at how likeable he _really_ is.

It’s not fair that Jongin is cute and smart and willing to help him, because he has that _ring_ on his finger. He wants to tell him no and save himself the heartache of being close but not close enough with the one person who is supposed to just get him. He shouldn’t even try and get to know Jongin, it’ll just make things worse.

“Ow,” Jongin winces, moving to rub at his wrist where his tattoo is starting to look irritated.  “Do you know how to get these things to stop?” he questions seriously, making him frown.

“Just ask your fiancé about it,” he finds himself grumbling, not being able to stop himself from being jealous. He just hopes he doesn’t sound like he is. The last thing he wants is Jongin thinking he’s some weird kid with a crush.

“Oh, she’s not my…,” Jongin replies, shaking his head and clearing his throat awkwardly. “I have Tuesday and Thursday’s free for tutoring. You can just email me if you don’t drop the class. I have another student coming in, so you should probably head out,” he states professionally, fixing his glasses and messing with his engagement ring with an annoyed look on his face.

“Right,” he says back, standing up and turning around to leave, resisting the urge to turn around and tell Jongin he’s sorry about his wrist hurting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt help myself i guess

**Author's Note:**

> i would say im sorry but im lowkey not lololololol


End file.
